imagecomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Reverend Anderson (Outcast)
Later, the Reverend gave a sermon at his church. He spotted a strange man in the back and felt that something was off with the man. The Reverend began thinking about how a war was occurring between heaven and hell and calls his son Matthew as he's overwhelmed with regret. The Reverend brought Kyle with him to visit Mildred. A woman he exorcized earlier. However, she reacted poorly when Kyle touched her and the Reverend quickly pulled Kyle out of the house. The two soon went to the West Virginia State Prison. They attempted to exorcize Blake Morrow at his partners, Luke Master's request. However, the demon inside Blake was too powerful and they were escorted out of the prison when things got physical with the inmate. Kyle became suspicious with his touch impacting all the possessed people. He proposed they visit Mildred again the next day to test if his touch would cause Mildred to react the same way that it did Blake. The Reverend agreed to take him. Darker Forces The next day, when the Reverend brought Kyle to Mildred's, Mildred reacted harshly to Kyle's touch. The Reverend became concerned that they would be facing forces they wouldn't be powerful enough to face. Upon heading home, he ran into Sidney waiting for him at his house. He found himself unable to react as Sidney stripped off his clothes and marked him with an inverted pentagram. He was told there are forces he is not supposed to know as Sidney leaves him. The next day, the Reverend stared at his inverted pentagram wound. Kyle stopped by to inform him that Joshua did not react to his touch meaning that he was successfully exorcised. The Reverend is struck by a wave of guilt realizing that all his exorcisms may have been failures. The next day, the two head to Brian's home. A man he once exorcised. When Kyle touched him and he reacted with black blood being spit from his mouth, the Reverend's suspicions became real that there could be many that he did not truly save. They agree to look for Sherry. The trail leads them to Charleston where the corner her. She reluctantly informs them that Kyle is a source of power for the possessed, they need him even though they hate him. They attempt to exorcise Sherry but she lies comatose after the procedure. Kyle and Reverend rushed her to the hospital and didn't tell Roy or Brenda the truth about how she became comatose. Her parents thanked them for finding her as they left. After a brief argument with Kyle about whether they were doing the right thing and if people should be exorcised, the Reverend headed home. He was greeted outside by Sidney who had grown frustrated with him meddling in his affairs. Sidney told the Reverend he's giving his final warning. The Reverend told Sidney he doesn't fear him as God is watching over him, though Sidney asked what if God wasn't. Later that night, he continuously said to himself that he know's God is watching over him. He prayed to God for help. He asked to see a sign that he would make it through his trials. Suddenly, a knocking at the door interrupted him. He answered it and found Kyle Barnes was frantic about heading to Megan Holt's home. On the drive over, Kyle informed Reverend of a new theory of his. He now believed the longer someone was possessed, the more likely it is they become bonded with the demon and unable to exorcise them. Upon arriving at Megan's home, they are attacked by Megan. The demon inside tells them that there are many demons and they can't stop The Merge. Kyle wards off Reverend from helping him. As Megan attempts to suck energy out of him, he tries to reverse it which causes them both to pass out. The Reverend pulls Kyle into the hallways. Outside, Kyle strengthens his resolve to stop people from becoming possessed and to stop the evil. Upon entering the room, Kyle and Anderson fought with Megan to subdue her. When Mark entered and was surprised by the way they were treating his wife, they begged him not to trust her as she was not really herself. They then saw Megan push Mark out the window. They rushed to Megan and finished the exorcism. They then peered out the window to see Mark had fallen down and twisted his back over the fountain. | Powers = : Reverend Anderson has claimed to have exorcised many, including himself, though he recently learned he had failed on past exorcisms. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = Inverted Pentagram: Sidney marked Reverend with an inverted pentagram. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }}